As malware and attackers become more sophisticated, it has become increasingly difficult to secure devices from attacks that attempt to subvert security protections, for example, by inserting malware into boot process activity that takes place when device operation is initiated and before an operating system or virtualization system is running. The Trusted Computing Group develops standards supportive of a hardware-based root of trust. Even so, current technology implementations leave opportunities for attackers to compromise systems and subvert the boot processes of devices.